


Reaching up

by Ravin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Mood Board, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: The stars are calling.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Reaching up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Though My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370696) by [Carpe_History](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History). 



> Just a mood board inspired by Carpe_History's "Though My Soul"


End file.
